Saint George's Day
by Lazulley
Summary: Un conjunto de one-shots y drabbles para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido y amado Inglaterra, ojalá lo disfruten
1. Tap Tap

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Es por y para mi amado Arthur en su día super espacial! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!****.**

**.**

**Tap Tap Revenge 4**

.

.

.

Él, el amo de Zelda. Él, el señor de Harry Potter Lego. Él, el maestro de todos los juegos habidos y por haber!. si, él, Alfred F. Jones, el mejor jugador del universo, hace un mes había descubierto un juego para su nuevo iPhone que le estaba haciendo comer polvo de lo lindo.

- 20%...¡Solo 20%!- - había gritado por milésima vez esa semana a su querido teléfono

estaba frustrado, más que frustrado, estaba alterado, enloquecido, y eso lo notaron las demás naciones al escuchar el gritó del americano en plena reunión mientras miraba de forma asesina al aparato entre sus manos.

Estaba desarreglado. Camisa sucia, mal abotonada y salida del pantalón, tenia una barba de tres días, ojeras, el cabello revuelto y grasoso, y ni hablar de su aliento. Así había llegado esa mañana, callado y sin despegar la vista de su aparato se sentó sin saludar al alguien. Los demás se habían preocupado pero consideraron prudente pensar en el resto de la humanidad y arreglar el lío luego de resolver la agenda de ese día.

En ese instante el americano se percata de donde está y corre la vista por todos los presentes hasta llegar al aleman quien lo miraba visiblemente enojado por haber interrumpido su discurso. trago saliva

- américa, sal de la sala de reuniones- -le ordenó bajo y calmado haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran antes de acatar y salir de la sala sequido de un preocupado ingles

apenas cruzar las puertas, el de ojos azules se apoya de la pared al lado de estas soltando un suspiro

- se puede saber que te pasa ahora git?- -escucho de repente a su lado sobresaltándose andes de ver al británico parado a su lado con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio esperando una respuesta

- es que...no lo entenderías- -¡¿Cómo podría? el ni si quiera sabia manejar un teléfono movil

- no me digas que es algo estúpido please- -el otro no dijo nada, suspiro resignado y siguió- -vamos, acaso te prohibieron las hamburguesas otra vez?- -sonrió de lado recordando la ultima vez que pasó

-no es eso- contestó escueto con cabezoneria haciendo un puchero sintiendo una repentina vergüenza de que Inglaterra supiera su penosa crisis

- entonces, si no se va a..."acabar el mundo" - -dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última frase- -why are you so?

el americano le miro receloso pero termino sucumbiendo

- es por esto...- -le dice entregandole el aparato

el inglés lo toma en sus manos y observa la pantalla. El más alto lo mira y ve como el de ojos verdes pestañea con entendimiento

- era solo esto?- -

en eso el cerebro del estadounidense comienza a procesar

- ...solo esto?- -repite con incredulidad

- no puedo creerlo, esto es muy fácil git- - le espeta divertido- -no que presumías de ser el mejor jugador del mundo?- - se burla con una sonrisa

- si lo jugaras no dirías lo mismo- -añade a la defensiva

- ah no? entonces que te parece una pequeña apuesta- -dijo despertando el interés del menor- - si saco el 100% de cualquier canción en cualquier nivel dejaras de visitarme sin avisar tumbando la puerta y gritando como un desquiciado, aceptas?- - extendió la mano

al oír los términos desconfió, algo le olía mal

- y si yo gano?- -le pregunta cauto mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados

- haré lo que tu quieras- -

- hasta invitarme la comida en Mcdonals?- -

- lo que se te antoje- -

volvió a ver la mano extendida y, finalmente, aceptó. Después de todo, si él no había sacado ni 50%, cuántas probabilidades había de que ganara la apuesta? Observó al mayor buscando las canciones hasta encontrar una de su agrado...

- God save de queen?- - le pregunta sorprendido, esa era un poco-DEMASIADO-difícil, incluso en el nivel fácil

el otro no contestó y oprimió la pantalla seleccionando el nivel "Extreme". _"Pobre desgraciado ingenuo" _pendo el norteamericano sintiendo compasión por su ex-tutor. Más todo sentimiento de lástima quedó en el pasado cuando, al comenzar a sonar la canción, el de ojos verdes comenzó a oprimir los botones a una velocidad vertiginosa. Al final, cuando el menor observó el puntaje, se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo mientras sus ojos estaban más abiertos que un par de platos.

- ci-cien..CIEN PORCIENTO?- -gritó impactado y entrando en shock

- bien, fue un gusto darte una paliza pero ya tengo que irme, nos vemos en la próxima reunión- - se despide formalmente viendo a todos los países salir de la sala y siguiéndolos por el pasillo dejando al americano que seguía viendo la pantalla como un idiota

metió las manos en los bolsillos y, mientras tarareaba una canción pirata, pensó con un suspiro de satisfacción _"Feliz cumpleaños a mi"_

* * *

_HOLA! espero que le haya gustado!_

_que manera la de Iggy de festejar su cumpleaños jajajajaj_

_Bye bye~_


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**.**

**¡Sorpresa!**

**.**

**.**

Ese día se levanto temprano como siempre, se fue a duchar como siempre y se acicalo como siempre; pero ese día no era como lo es siempre, y se notó en el traje elegante que se puso el inglés y la cara y masculina colonia que se echó. Después de todo, ese mismo día, aunque muchos o nadie lo recordara o lo supiera siquiera, era su cumpleaños.

Salió a tiempo hacia la junta que se hacía en Japón, llegó a la sala de reuniones que se encontraba vacía y tomó su puesto mientras veía entrar al anfitrión por la puerta.

-ohayo gozaimasu Arthur-san—saludo educadamente el asiático

-good morning kiku—regresó el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la primera desilusión del día se alojaba en su pecho al no escuchar al japonés agregar algo

Así mismo, los países fueron llegando uno por uno saludándose entre si como un día normal, pero esto no le importó al rubio que siguió sonriendo cortésmente.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar inicio la junta llega el americano algo agitado y sin aliento pidiendo una disculpa antes de sentarse en su sitio a la derecha de Inglaterra.

-hi iggy—saluda con una sonrisa enorme

- good morning Alfred—le saludo formal regañándolo implícitamente por su falta de modales

-wow iggy, vienes elegante!—le comenta infantilmente

-esto?—pregunta haciendo un ademan hacia su traje—no es nada especial—le resta importancia mientras se entristecía por dentro al ve que ni siquiera aquel ruidoso estadounidense le felicitaba

Y si tal vez, solo tal vez, no hubiera desviado la mirada para ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos, hubiera visto el adorable sonrojo que había causado en el americano.

La junta prosiguió con normalidad, claro, si a normal te refieres a que sea totalmente democrática y productiva. Pronto, llegó la hora del descanso y todos salieron de la sala tranquilamente para poder comer algo, charlar o solo estirar las acalambradas piernas.

El inglés fue uno de los últimos en abandonar el recinto antes de ser alcanzado por el de ojos azules

-qué haces aquí Alfred? – preguntó auténticamente sorprendido el inglés—acaso no hay más hamburguesas en la cafetería?

El otro negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba por lo que iba a decir—es solo que hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos así que decidí, como buen héroe que soy claro, pasear contigo por los jardines antes de volver a la junta—

El otro también se sonrojo ante lo dicho pero accedió dedicándole una autentica y poco común sonrisa al americano haciendo que le latiera más rápido el corazón

Ambos salieron y recorrieron los amplios jardines del lugar mientras platicaban y reían. Pronto, ya se encontraban de nuevo ante las puertas de la sala de reuniones

-sabes Alfred? Me gustó platicar contigo—confesó un poco avergonzado el inglés con las mejillas encendidas—y me gustaría repetirlo—le miró algo nervioso antes de ver una resplandeciente sonrisa aparecer el rostro americano

- a mi también me gustaría, Arthur—respondió recibiendo una adorable sonrisa de su ex-tutor

El inglés abrió las puertas de la sala encontrando que las luces estaban apagadas

-que raro, recuerdo haberlas dejado encendidas—comentó extrañada la nación británica mientras se adentraba

Alfred entro también y cerró las puertas tras de si dejando la habitación totalmente a oscuras antes de que las luces se encendieran y, ante los sorprendidos y húmedos ojos de Arthur, aparecieran todas las naciones diciendo un….

-SOEPRESA!—gritaron todas a la vez mientras sonreían al festejado

El europeo estaba que no se lo creía mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos

-gracias—pudo decir en medio de la emoción—gracias a todos—y sonrió de manera deslumbrante

Prontamente la pequeña celebración comenzó entre pláticas y regalos. Picaron el pastel y repartieron los pedazos a las naciones. Todos conversaban animadamente y reían de vez en cuando.

Inglaterra se lo estaba disfrutando como nunca mientras hablaba con kiku

-por cierto, gracias kiku—le dijo

-porque lo dice Arthur-san?—pregunto el japonés

-no se…supongo que tu hiciste esto—confesó algo apenado

El nipones negó suavemente con una sonrisa—la verdad es que esto lo organizó Alfred-san—

El inglés se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de oír. En ese preciso instante, escucha una ya conocida risa que llama su atención haciéndole posar sus esmeraldas en la figura del americano quien reía animadamente; y ante este hecho su corazón comenzó a acelerarse como nunca.

Unas horas más tarde la reunión terminó y todos se fueron retirando dejando de últimos a ambos angloparlantes. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al hotel y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación del británico.

-good night alfred—dijo dulcemente

-good night arthie—dijo alegre dándose vuelta para entrar en su habitación que, casualmente, estaba en frente de la del europeo

-y Alfred—le llamó captando su atención y hacienda que este se volviera a mirarlo—gracias—

-why?—preguntó simple

-por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida—dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar rápidamente en su habitación dejando a un americano parado a medio pasillo con una sonrisa boba, un intenso rubor y acariciándose suavemente la mejilla.

**.**

**.**


	3. Happy Birthday my love

**.**

**Happy Birthday my love**

**.**

**.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Londres, una de las pocas al año en donde el astro rey deleitaba aquel país con su presencia. Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las claras cortinas del dormitorio del inglés bañándolo con su cálido resplandor. El cuerpo sobre la cama comenzó a moverse entre las blancas sabanas de a poco y unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas hicieron acto de presencia entre esas rubias pestañas intentando adaptarse a la luz del nuevo día. Se sentó en el gran lecho buscando la cálida presencia que debía de estar junto a él para luego proceder a levantarse de la cama dejando al descubierto aquel delgado y atlético cuerpo de piel blanca y cremosa sin absolutamente nada que bloqueara su vista. Pronto, encontró su bóxer negro y se lo puso antes de salir a buscar a su, usualmente, escandalosa pareja por la casa bajando las escaleras mientras que un delicioso olor a huevo frito y tocino llegó a su persona.

Cautivado por aquel apetitoso aroma se dirigió a la cocina encontrando al americano cocinando y una mesa servida. La impresión se le pasa en cuanto ve a Alfred poniendo el desayuno en su sitio junto a una cestica llena de scones recién hechos a mano.

El europeo tomo asiento sin decir palabra mientras el estadounidense regresa a servirle el té. Cuando el líquido ya está vertido en la taza Arthur la toma y aspira el delicioso aroma antes de probar el líquido encontrándolo divino al gusto.

Dejó la taza y miró al americano quien sostenía un gran ramo de rosas rojas haciendo que la sorpresa inundara el sonrojado rostro de inglés

-happy birthday my love—le dice dulcemente antes de sentir como Arthur se lanza a sus brazos plantándole un beso en los labios

Al separarse, Alfred le entrega las rosas al británico quien las huele antes de encontrar una sortija de plata con un par de alas grabadas amarrada con una cinta a la única rosa de tudor en medio del ramo. Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa siente como deslizan el anillo en su dedo anular

-England…do you married me?-


	4. Tratado Jay

**.**  
**Tratado Jay**

**.**

**.**

**Pov's Arthur**

Habían pasado doce, trece años, demasiado poco tiempo para afrontarlo, y sin embargo me encontraba allí, sentado, esperando a aquel personaje que fue importante para mi y que hoy en día es mucho más que eso.

Estoy ansioso. Muevo las piernas, cambio de poses, intento entretenerme inútilmente con las pelusas en el aire. Debo salir de allí. Sé que en algún momento debo de enfrentarlo pero no aquí, no ahora, no con mi corazón acelerando dolorosamente ante el pensamiento de su sola presencia.

Me levanto apresuradamente de mi silla y salgo de la estancia sin darle explicaciones ni a los guardias ni a mi propio rey para dirigirme a la primera habitación abierta que encuentro cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Al igual que la puerta, mis ojos se cerraron a voluntad mientras suelto el aire que no fui consiente de retener.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y solitaria, perfecta para poder desahogarme y recobrar la compostura; pera poder verlo unos minutos, firmar el tratado y largarme de allí. Al menos eso pensaba mientras comienzo a llorar silenciosamente.

—Maldición—dije en medio de los sollozos— ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odia la vida?—me lamentaba patéticamente quejándome de mi mala suerte—n-no le vasta con separarlo de mi, ahora pretende ha-cerme sufrir—el llanto se intensificaba y se me hacia cada vez más difícil hablar—no pu-puedo v-verlo, ¡n-no qui-ero verlo! No a-hora—decía cada vez más fuerte mientras me hacia un ovillo recostando mi espalda de la puerta

De pronto escucho unos pasos en la habitación que hacen detener mi llanto antes de levantar la cabeza y examinar aquella oscura sala del westminister. Al principio no pude ver nada pero a medida que mi vista se acoplaba a la escasa luz pude ver un figura sentada frente a mi; así que, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que poseía en aquellos instantes, me levante y encaré al intruso llevando una mano cuidadosamente hacia mi navaja.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?— pregunté amenazante limpiando de mi voz todo rastro de debilidad mientras sacaba mi navaja

—deberías guardar eso, es peligroso jugar con ese tipo de cosas—habló la figura misteriosa

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, después de todo, nunca podría olvidar ni confundir siquiera ese peculiar y único timbre de voz. La mano me tembló antes de oír el sonido amortiguado de la navaja caer en la alfombra. Mi cuerpo estaba petrificado y solo un nombre salió de mis labios

—Alfred...—

Él camina hacia mi quedando muy, demasiado, cerca. Puedo sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y su aliento rozando mi rostro

—¿P-por qué estás aquí?—logré preguntar

—por lo mismo que tú—respondió sin dejarme claro si se refería a la habitación o a Inglaterra en si

Luego solo quedó el silencio, silencio que aproveché para llenarme de aplomo y terminar con la absurda situación en la que nos encontramos

— América,creo que deberíamos reunirnos con nuestros superiores y terminar esto de una vez por todas—dije en el tono más neutro posible

—¿América?—preguntó, sonaba un poco dolido pero pudo ser mi imaginación—hace un momento era Alfred—

—fue un error mio—le respondí

—eso suena muy frío después de todo lo que hemos pasado—sus palabras estaban inundadas de algo que no supe reconocer

—no pienso seguir con este absurdo juego, no se tú pero yo voy a regresar —soné más valiente de lo que me sentía

Quería correr, huir lejos, no soportaba su cercanía y tampoco el tener que enfrentarme a un pasado que me destroza. Más, aunque quise, no pude moverme pues me había acorralado contra la puerta

—¿un juego?¿eso es lo que significa para ti?¿Un capricho de niño pequeño?—se detuvo, parecía molesto—¿acaso crees que quise esto?¿piensas que todo es miel sobre hojuelas para mi,¡eh!—cada vez elevana más el tono de voz—yo también sufro Arthur, a mi también me duele el pasado, y si estoy aquí es para recuperar algo, aunque sea un patético pedazo de lo que fue—apoyó su frente contra la mía y pude sentir sus lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro

Entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo, me abracé a él con fuerza, con cariño, y oculté mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera el enorme sonrojo en mi rostro que estaba seguro podría resplandecer en la oscuridad. Después de unos instantes pude sentir sus brazos rodearme, adaptándose a mi cuerpo, amoldándonos el uno al otro como si fuéramos dos piezas perdidas de un mismo rompecabezas, como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. Y entonces, muy en el fondo, me permití tener esperanzas cuando escuché aquella frase salir suavemente de sus labios...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Arthur—sonreí enormemente como hacia años no lo hacía

* * *

¡Bien! este es el cuarto one-shot o drabble en este especial.

**DATO**: este tratado fue firmado entre USA y UK el 29 de febrero de 1794 para formar una alianza político-comercial, yo le cambié el día para que coincidiera con el cumpleaños de Arthur


	5. Apuesta

**.**

**Apuesta**

**.**

**.**

Ese había sido su cumpleaños más feliz, de hecho había sido el mejor de toda su vida, uno en el que sus padres divorciados, el odio de sus hermanos hacia él, la indiferencia de sus profesores y el rechazo de sus compañeros no importaban. Definitivamente perfecto, hasta ese preciso instante…

—Felicidades, lo lograste, te debo 100$—se oía una voz afrancesada hablar con un rubio americano dentro de aquel salón de clases—cumpliste con la apuesta—sequía diciendo sin percatarse de que otro observador se encontraba presente—si te soy sincero, nunca pensé que el presidente pudiese sonreír alguna vez en su vida— y no paraba de hablar mientras un corazón se rompía de apoco con cada palabra.

Finalmente, de manera inconsciente, aquella figura dio un paso mientras abría un poco la puerta revelando su presencia en aquel lugar. En cuanto el americano se dio vuelta lo único que pudo atisbar fue el rostro lleno de lágrimas antes de que el dueño se diera la vuelta y se echara a correr mientras las salinas gotas seguían saliendo de sus orbes verdes.

— ¡Shit!—fue lo único que salió de los labios estadounidenses antes de correr detrás del inglés dejando atrás a un confundido francés

Estaba corriendo, rápido, sin un rumbo fijo, solo dejándose guiar por sus pies y su corazón herido, aquel que no dejaba a nadie tocar por miedo a que se rompiera, porque él, en el fondo, era más frágil de lo que aparentaba, y eso lo sabía el americano que le seguía mientras gritaba su nombre

—¡Arthur! — Oyó por milésima vez—¡stop it, please! ¡I need explain you!—

— ¡Déjame!—gritaba en contestación— ¡I don't want listen to you!—

Y seguía hacia delante, con la vista nublada por el llanto, sin percatarse de que había aminorado el paso lo suficiente para ser alcanzado por su perseguidor quien lo envolvió en sus grandes, fuertes y cálidos brazos. El inglés perdió todas sus fuerzas y se dejó caer siendo sostenido solo por aquel abrazo mientras seguía llorando.

—Déjame bastard—decía en un roto murmullo—ve y gasta tu dinero—el resentimiento en su voz solo la hacía sonar más dolorosa para el americano que se consumía en culpa

—Permíteme contarte todo—le suplicó—si después decides alejarte de mi lo entenderé, pero ahora solo óyeme—no recibió respuesta de ningún tipo y asumió que había aceptado. Suspiró y comenzó a relatar—estábamos Francis y yo hace un mes...

Flash back...

era la hora del almuerzo y ambos se encontraban discutiendo

—te lo digo, nadie se puede resistir a mi—seguía alegando Alfred con egocentrismo—ni a mi ni a mi sonrisa—

—vamos que ni tu mismo te crees eso— le contradecía nuevamente

—¿Ah no? mira y aprende— le dice mientras ve a una chica y le sonríe provocando en esta el mismo gesto— te lo dije, nadie se resiste—

—eso no es válido; yo soy un firme buscador de la belleza y debo admitir que eres apuesto, no tanto como yo claro, pero tienes lo tuyo, y eso hace que hasta un muro sonría—

—¿y a quién tendría que hacer sonreír para que admitas que soy irresistible?—

—huelo a reto—dijo con una sonrisa desafiante—bien, si tan "irresistible" te crees, te apuesto cien dólares a que no logras hacer sonreír al presidente—

—¿el presidente? ¡pero ese es peor que una pared!—

—¿acaso asumes que no puedes?— dice en burla

—yo no he dicho tal cosa— responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia extendiendo la mano

—bien, entonces es un trato—concluye dándole un apretón a la mano extendida a modo de cerrar el trato

Fin Flash Back...

—admito que fui un estúpido al acercarme a ti por esas razones, y se que sonará como una excusa muy mala y cliché, pero a medida que pasé tiempo contigo descubrí muchas cosas— al decir esto le dio la vuelta a Arthur y le alzó el rostro para verle mejor—tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, eres muy orgulloso y perfeccionista, tienes un don natural para quitarle el sabor a la comida...—a medida que continuaba el ceño del inglés se iba frunciendo cada vez más hasta que lo que dijo después lo desarmó— pero también supe que eres un romántico sin remedio, que te encanta el fútbol, que cuando te gusta hacer algo te apasionas en ello, que adoras tanto a tu tierra que tus ojos brillan al recordarla, que te fascinan las rosas y que aunque te muestres recio por fuera eres muy delicado por dentro— decía con suma ternura mientras limpiando las lágrimas que caían todavía—y es por eso que descubrí a la hermosa persona que eres y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, porque te amo tanto que moriría de dolor si te perdiera por algo tan absurdo como una apuesta que no pienso cobrar—

Al finalizar lo abraza nuevamente de forma posesiva esperándose cualquier cosa menos el sentir los brazos europeos respondiendo. De a poco Arthur fue separándose para mirar a la cara al americano

—eres un idiota—le dijo con un adorable puchero—pero eres MI idiota, el mismo del que me enamore y que todavía amo tanto que no puedo hacer más que perdonarle—

Al decir esto Alfred sonríe radiantemente, como solo hace cuando está con el inglés, y el de ojos verdes le devuelve la sonrisa, de esas que solo van dedicadas a su gran, único y torpe amor.

**.**

**.**


	6. Mascotas Especiales

**.**

**Mascotas Especiales**

**.**

**.**

El americano caminaba por la calle, campante, con un enorme obsequio entre sus manos y se dirigía a la casa de su novio que estaba cumpliendo años ese justo día. Al llegar tocó el timbre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y espero a que su -sensual y caliente- inglés le abriera, y en cuanto esto sucedió su cara expresó una enorme sorpresa al ver el gran paquete rojo con un lazo igual de grande.

—A-alfred, yo…—no tenía palabras, tomó el regalo y le dio paso

Cuando ambos estaban sentados en el sofá Arthur abre la caja y adentro se encuentra a las dos criaturas mas adorables que ha visto en su vida

—so cute—susurra son las mejillas sonrojadas alzando al gatito blanco de ojos azules que tenía alrededor del cuello un pelaje más grueso, espeso y de color café

—bien, ese es el tuyo—explica sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro—y este es el mio— termina mostrando al gato blanco de ojos verdes que tiene una mancha marrón en el ojo izquierdo y que, extrañamente, pareciera tener unas cejas tan espesas como las de Arthur

Mientras ambos dueños se abrazaban cariñosamente y decidían los nombres de las bolitas de pelos ambos felinos, ya puestos en el suelo, se acercaron el uno al otro y se comenzaron a restregar como en una caricia. Esta escena es observada por Alfred quien sonríe otra vez y comenta

— ¿ya ves? Iggy se lleva bien con tu gato—

— ¿Iggy? — pregunta por el curioso nombre su pareja

—Es que ustedes se parecen tanto que me pareció que el nombre le quedaba bien—

—bueno, si venimos al caso D.C. también se parece mucho a ti —le comenta observando bien al gato y notando como unas formas extrañas en su pelaje asemejan unas gafas

— ¿D.C.?¿Como Washington D.C.? — le pregunta emocionado antes de lanzarse a darle un abrazo de oso al europeo

Y así inició la discusión mientras los dos felinos se encontraban acurrucados, felices, ignorando a sus dueños. Porque para dueños tan especiales se necesitan gatos igual de especiales.

**.**

**.**


End file.
